


Death's Door

by Mazen



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: "I don't want to feel like this anymore."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Death's Door

All was silent in the little house by the lake, five stories under the Opera Populaire, except for the labored breathing of the frail man in the bed. He had wrecked his coffin when she'd left with the boy and now, ironically, he couldn't wait for death in the very coffin which had kept him prepared for the inevitable moment of his terrible life.

He could've chosen the floor or even the sofa – how uncomfortable it may be – for his final days on earth, but her room had called to him, and when he'd seen the unmade bed where she'd slept not long ago, his heart had told him where to go.

The bed was almost too soft for him and he missed the sides of his coffin, fearing he would roll over and fall to the floor. But it didn't matter much because her sheets still had a scent of lavender perfume and if he buried his abhorrent face in her pillow, he could almost feel her golden hair tickling the hole where his nose should've been.

The pain in his chest was still as sharp as it had been when she'd left. He'd barely managed to pay a last visit to the Daroga for the crumbling ache that seemed to consume his body and mind. At times he wasn't sure if it truly was heart ache killing me, but one thought of his Angel and he was without a doubt; it was the worst pain imaginable.

He slipped in and out of consciousness without a concept of how long he'd been lying there; the time gaps were welcome. The queue to Hell must be long, he mused, since they hadn't come for him yet. Maybe they were saving the most wicked for last, prolonging his time on earth and the torture to know that he was living in the same world as him, but forever without seeing her again.

He would without a doubt be given a grand punishment in Hell for eternity. Not just for his involvement in Persia nor the commotion he'd caused with the killings and the chandelier in the opera house. No, his truly greatest sin was distressing and nearly corrupting a true Angel sent from the Heavens. Perhaps she'd even been sent to him to offer him redemption or even the chance to have a piece of Heaven. But like everything he touched, she was poisoned by his damaged soul.

She'd let him kiss her pure skin and it had saved them both. He would be eternally grateful for that; he'd realized that he had to let her go.

But none of this made the pain of it any better. If only he could hear her one last time. He was sure it would take the pain away. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He didn't want to feel at all anymore.

Suddenly, he heard her voice near him. A soft melody from all around him, easing the pain away and filling his entire being with light. "Angel," he rasped with a parched voice, and there she stood before him; she was dressed all in white with her golden locks loose and a serene smile – all for him! "You came back to me."

"I'm here, Erik." She sang to him. He lifted his arms to beckon her closer and she granted him that joy. Her small hands enveloped his cold skeleton one, letting her light warm his wrinkled skin. Tears fell from his sunken eyes. "It's time to leave the catacombs," she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, and when she rose from his side, he followed her by the slightest tug of her hands on his own. He didn't know how he had the strength; it must be the power of love!

She led him out of the house and towards the lake. "Your pain is over now."


End file.
